


The Park to The Orchard

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Inspired by and lyrics from Perfect by Ed Sheeran.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	The Park to The Orchard

I found a love for me  
Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead  
Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet  
Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me  
‘Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you’re holding mine  
\---

Could you really have been in love then? You were barely six. But thinking back to when he handed you some bread to feed to the ducks in the park - when he smiled at you - you knew it then; you just didn’t have a word for it at the time. Your mothers got to know each other that day, and from that moment on you were inseparable. “No one ever talks to me,” he’d said, his voice barely above a whisper. You couldn’t imagine why. Even then he was a sweet, shy boy who had nothing but love in his heart. 

“I’ll talk to you,” you’d replied. You meant it. And you did, every day. There literally was not a day that went by that you didn’t speak. No matter where you were, no matter what was going on in your respective lives, you made a point to talk to each other. Some days, hearing from you would be the only thing keeping him going, because you were the only one that loved him wholeheartedly, not despite his quirks, but because of them. 

\---  
Baby, I’m dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight  
\---

Before you knew it, you were in high school, surrounding each other as the only barriers from the cruel outside world. Prom was overrated - and neither of you wanted to go anyway. People always made fun of you, so why not just spend the night alone. “I know we said we didn’t want to go to prom,” he said, his hand held effortlessly in yours as he walked you toward the park where you met more than a decade earlier, “But I wanted this night to be special anyway.”

If, as so many people said, you couldn’t fall in love at the age of six, you definitely did that night. After painstaking planning, and help from his mother, your parents and even park officials, he’d set up plain white lights around the branches of the trees so they twinkled in the darkness after the sun had set. The treetops were blocking the sky, so you couldn’t see the stars; he’d brought them close to you instead. 

Instead of buying outfits for prom, you both brought comfortable clothes. Spencer wore tan pants and a white cotton button-down shirt, and you wore a baby blue cotton dress with plain white flats. He walked toward the picnic table and turned on his iPod. Your favorite song started playing and you started to cry. “Spence,” you said softly. “This is beautiful. Thank you.”

Spencer took you in his arms and you swayed back and forth to the music. The walk to the park and the slight breeze had messed up your hair. “I look like a mess,” you laughed into him.

“No,” he whispered in your ear. “You look perfect tonight.”

\---  
Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I’ll share her home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own  
We are still kids, but we’re so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we’ll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I’ll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes  
\---

Long-distance dating through college had been difficult, but it was worth it. Whenever you saw his face over Skype, you saw your future with him, and the work it took to keep you going was worth it. “Hey honey,” you said, sitting down after a long day of classes. “How was class?”

“Tiring,” he yawned. “You?”

“Same, love,” you replied. “I miss you.”

He’d missed you too. It was your weekly Skype dates that kept you both going. “When we graduate, I’m gonna marry you,” he said before logging off for the night. 

“Oh really?” you smiled. Ever since high school you knew you’d marry him, but hearing him say it for the first time just cemented it. It was always the two of you against the world. “You plan on giving me everything I’ve always wanted.”

“If that means a house, a dog, and a bunch of mini us’s running around, then yes,” he grinned. “That’s what keeps me going when class is killing me.”

“We’ll move to Virginia,” you’d told him. He’d always wanted to work for the FBI’s Behavioral Analysis Unit. “That way you can work for the BAU and I can work as an architect.” Whatever one of you wanted for yourselves, the other wanted for you. That’s why you worked so well. And how you’d made it to where you were now.

\---  
Baby, I’m dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect, I don’t deserve this  
You look perfect tonight  
\---

Then it had been a baby blue cotton dress and white flats. Now, it was a blush organza A-line wedding dress and embellished flats. If there was ever a time in life when you’d look like an angel, tonight was it. “Now introducing, Dr. and Mrs. Reid,” the deejay announced. “Dancing to Have You Ever Been In Love for their first dance as husband and wife.” It was the same song Spencer had played for you in the park that night at prom - and like then, you were out underneath the stars, except this time they weren’t blocked by the trees. 

“Hi husband,” you said with a smile as you took his hand in the middle of the orchard. 

With an ease you’d developed over the years, he spun you into the him as the music floated around you. “Hello wife,” he replied, whispering softly in your ear. “If I haven’t already said, and if it isn’t already understood…you look perfect tonight.”


End file.
